The present invention is directed to a container lifter, in particular a container lifter specially suited for lifting large water bottles and removing water bottles from support structures.
Many containers having necks, but no handles, are difficult to lift and carry or to remove from a support structure. This is especially true for large water bottles, such as the 5-gallon variety delivered to home and office. Due to the weight and awkward size of such bottles, many people experience difficulty moving them. Many lack the strength or grip for handling such bottles. People often resort to pushing or rolling such bottles to move them from place to place.
Conventional bottle lifters are often subject to one or more deficiencies. These bottle lifters may prematurely disengage from the bottle neck, which may result in the bottle dropping to the ground. This may be the result of the bottle lifter simply slipping off the neck of the bottle. Also, some bottle lifters apply a concentrated force on the cap or lid covering the bottle opening when the bottle is lifted; this can cause the cap or lid to be partially or totally removed from the bottle. Such dislodgement of the cap or lid may also permit the bottle lifter to slip off the bottle.
Another problem is created during the delivery of such bottles. Typically, the containers are delivered to homes and offices by delivery truck. These trucks have a support structure for the containers which places them horizontally. This horizontal position facilitates movement and storage of the containers while on the delivery truck. However, it is often difficult and awkward to remove the containers from the support structures and then move them to their respective destinations.